


L'ultima goccia

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Early Work, Ficlet, Funny, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Silly, Threats
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Segnala Gus! A quante siamo arrivati?”“Con questa, fanno trentadue volte che dice che te la farà pagare”





	L'ultima goccia

**_ L’Ultima Goccia _ **

“Signor Spencer, ci dica, come ha fatto a capire che l’assassino era il signor Thomas? Non aveva nessun legame con la vittima” mi chiede una giornalista, piuttosto carina. Io sorrido, ammiccante, e sfodero il mio sguardo da ‘stampa’.

“Beh, innanzitutto era il genero della vittima, anche se non si parlavano da anni. E poi...” faccio una pausa ad effetto, per creare suspance “Ho avuto un indizio fondamentale” mi porto, come al solito, una mano alla tempia, fingendo di aver avuto una visione. Vedo Gus che mi fa cenno di tagliare corto, e Jules che mi sorride “Il detective Lassiter non credeva che fosse stato lui, quindi ero certo che fosse colpevole!” concludo, con tono allegro. Vedo Lassie diventare rosso in viso, e assumere quello sguardo omicida che è sempre riservato a me. Gli faccio ciao-ciao con la mano, e mi preparo a correre. Non appena i giornalisti si allontanano, lui si muove verso di me.

“Ti giuro Spencer, questa te la faccio pagare cara” sibila. Io inclino la testa, poi mi rivolgo a Gus.

“Segnala Gus! A quante siamo arrivati?” grido. Lui finge di pensarci.

“Con questa, fanno trentadue volte che dice che te la farà pagare” Jules si lascia sfuggire una risatina, guadagnandosi uno sguardo disgustato di Lassie.

“Non puoi proprio fare a meno di essere così fuori luogo, vero? Ci mancava solo una dichiarazione pubblica!” grida. Io inspiro, chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio sfiorare dalla dolce brezza di metà maggio. Poi riapro gli occhi e gli poggio le mani sulle spalle.

“Lassie. Cerca di capire. Io ti voglio bene, io e te siamo una coppia fantastica, ma tu devi mettere da parte questi tuoi istinti” gli sventolo le mani davanti al viso “Inquinano la tua aura” aggiungo, con tono suadente. Lui digrigna di denti, poi mette una mano alla fondina.

“Questa è la volta buona che ti sparo Spencer” sussurra. Io mi volto verso Gus.

“Ehi amico! Che cosa abbiamo in programma adesso?” gli chiedo.

“Credo proprio che sia...” si avvicina lentamente a me, poi mi tira per un braccio “Una ritirata!” cominciamo a correre, inseguiti da Lassie.

“Ci sentiamo dopo Jules! Non ti preoccupare, cercherò di non fare del male al tuo collega!” urlo verso la bionda, che ormai ride a tutto spiano.

“Torna qui Spencer! Non puoi scappare in eterno!” sento gridare dietro di me. Continuo a correre ridendo. Prendere in giro Carlton Lassiter è una delle dieci cose più belle del mondo.


End file.
